


Unorthodox Coffee Shop

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: BoyxBoy, But not the typical one, Coffee Shop, Domestic, Fluff, HELL yeah those piercings, M/M, Minor stutter, Piercings, Speech impediment, Tattoos, gay relationship, shy youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tale of two lovers who meet at a not so typical coffee shop.





	

“Hi, are you looking for something to take home or something to drink now?”

Youngjae repeated the line like he had a thousand times beforehand. At his little stand in the farmer’s market, there was a display of different flavors of coffee beans sitting in different buckets for people to look at and smell. Many people came over looking for one cup of a specific flavor, but there was no way that they could brew individual cups of coffee in a short amount of time at a small farmer’s market. There simply weren’t enough resources for him to do that. Youngjae tried to catch all the customers that didn’t know this fact before they tried to get a single cup of a flavor.

“Ah, something to drink now,” the man in front of him said. Youngjae gave him a shy smile. He hadn’t realized how gorgeous yet scary the customer in front of him was. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed how muscular he was and his jaw was cut sharply. Colourful tattoos swirled across his arms and disappeared beneath the shirt and Youngjae could see a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm. 

“Well-uh we have,” Youngjae stumbled. He closed his eyes and took a quick breath to reset. He knew what he was saying; he had said this a thousand times before. There was no reason to stutter now. “We have our own private gourmet Colombian blend and Rainforest Crunch coffee on tap right now,” he said, gesturing to the two coffee pots on the other side of the counter. “You can help yourself!” He told the man, flashing a quick smile before turning around again.

The man on the other side of the counter frowned. “Do you have anything else available? I see that you have a lot of flavors.” Youngjae almost dropped the kettle of boiling water he was pouring into one of the coffee filters. They were almost out of their Colombian so he had to make a new pot or Jinyoung would have his head.

“All of the flavors to the right, well your left my right, are to take home and make on your own. We can grind the beans to order right here and any half pound of the flavors start at $7.50. We can only have our regular and one flavor on tap because there is no way we can brew individual cups back here. The regular always stays on but the flavor changes throughout the day. Forgive the expression, but it’s potluck.” Youngjae pulled back the pot of the Colombian to refill it and set it out again so that someone else could use it.

There was no response from the man and Youngjae kindly told him to take his time. He made it through without stuttering much after the beginning. He was incredibly thankful to Jinyoung for teaching him those easy lines to recite when customers asked him the same questions over and over. It made him stutter less.

“Youngjae!” He heard Yugyeom call. Youngjae looked up with a grin.

“You’re l-late this week,” the barista told the taller man. He was already pulling the decaf Colombian off the shelf in the back and handing it to Yugyeom. Youngjae actually felt a little relieved that Yugyeom had arrived. Yugyeom was a regular and Youngjae could have a conversation with him instead of awkwardly staying silent while the man with the tattoos stayed to make his decision.

“Yeah, Mookie wouldn’t get out of bed this morning,” Yugyeom chuckled, referring to his eccentric roommate. “But he got stopped on the way in by Namjoon and Seokjin, which means that we’re going to end up with way too many pastries at home this week.”

“Why don’t you stay with him to stop him?” Youngjae chuckled. Kunpimook was known for going a bit overboard when shopping. A couple weeks ago, Namjoon, being the smart ass he is, managed to convince him to buy four dozen cookies that they definitely did not need. Yugyeom was not happy, but Youngjae didn’t mind because he ended up with the extras the next week.

“Because I need to get him his coffee,” Yugyeom replied. He gave the decaf pot back to Youngjae and then mixed the milk and sugar into Mookie’’s coffee.

 

“He is going to find out someday, you know. You can’t hide it forever,” Youngjae whispered, eyeing Mookie’s, who was coming up to the counter with a huge bag of pastries in his hand.

“Yugyeom! You got me coffee?!” Kunpimook practically screamed. Yugyeom just nodded and handed the cup he had just made to Kunpimook, who took a sip and sighed happily. “See, this is what I need every morning. A good old cup of caffeine and I’ll be ready for the day.” Yugyeom and Youngjae locked eyes, not saying a word.

“Can we get a half pound of the White Chocolate Moose?” Yugyeom asked. Youngjae nodded and Yugyeom passed the container sitting on the front of the counter back to him. Youngjae went about measuring out the beans on the scale and then putting them through the grinder. He drew an extra little smiley face on the bag label, just for fun.

“Is that a good flavor?” the man with the tattoos asked. Yugyeom and Kunpimook seemed to have just noticed him and jumped at the sound of his voice.

“I think it is,” Youngjae said. He kept his eyes on the grinder. If he pretended like it was just his two regular customers he was talking to, he would be fine. “You’re welcome to open the box and t-take a whiff.” Youngjae handed the container back to Yugyeom who handed it back to the other man.

“You don’t look like someone who would drink coffee called ‘White Chocolate Moose’” Mookie hummed. Youngjae heard Yugyeom smack his shoulder and mutter something about stuffing a coffee filter in his mouth.

“Why not?” the man chuckled. “Because I have tattoos and ride a bike? I assure you that even bikers have sweet tooths.” He leaned down and smelled the beans that Yugyeom had handed him. “What do you recommend?”

“Well, obviously I like the White Chocolate Moose. But the Captain Morgan’s Morning After is like a buttery rum flavor and that’s delicious as well,” Mookie babbled while Yugyeom ordered a hot chocolate. The man with the tattoos hummed and turned to Youngjae.

“What about you?” He asked.

“Me?” Youngjae asked dumbly. He glanced up, accidentally knocking over the cup of hot chocolate. He caught it in the nick of time and handed it to Mark with a very cautious hand. The man nodded, waiting patiently while Youngjae awkwardly cleared his throat. “Well, my favourite is the Rainforest. It’s really nutty and sweet, especially if you add in a little bit of milk.”

“I’ll have half a pound of that then,” he told Youngjae. Youngjae grabbed the container of the Rainforest Crunch beans and started weighing them out.

“Is there anything you need us to grab?” Yugyeom asked. As regulars, they knew that it was hard for anyone behind the counter to escape to restock the condiments on the counter or grab cups from the cabinets in the front, so they often offered to help.

“Yeah can you just grab a stack of large and small cups?” Mookie disappeared as he crouched down to open the cabinets at his knees. “What kind of machine am I grinding this for? Youngjae asked the other man. “Autodrip, Mr. Coffee, French Press-”

“French Press.”

“Alright French Presses are a little t-tricky,’ Youngjae explained. He turned the dial on the grinder to the seventh setting and poured the beans in before pressing the start button. “I’m going to put you on a seven for your grounds for now and I’ll write the number on-on your bag. Remember your number and when you come back for more coffee, you tell me if seven worked out or not. If it did, then th-that will be your number every time you get coffee, al-right?” The man nodded and Youngjae pulled the bag out from under the grinder just as Jinyoung returned.

“How are we doing?” He asked, smiling happily. He put the groceries he was carrying on the top shelf of the cabinet behind him.

“I was wondering when you were going to come back,” Yugyeom chuckled. “We have something for you.” He reached into one of his bags and pulled out a bag of chocolate filled croissants from the bakery on the other side of the market. He and Mookie had been bringing Jinyoung croissants every week since before Youngjae had started working there.

“You didn’t get me almond croissants? Just chocolate? You’re slacking, dumbass.” Jinyoung told them as he took the croissants. He always gave Yugyeom a hard time but would also be there in a moments notice if Yugyeom needed help. He put them back in the cabinet with his other groceries before turning to the man with the tattoos. “And how are you today, sir?”

“I’m very well, thank you,” he replied. “I think I actually owe you for a large coffee and a half pound of the Rainforest.”

“Alright, Youngjae could you-”

“Already got it,” Youngjae told Jinyoung, holding up the small bag of coffee grounds. “Just need to pay.” Jinyoung took the bag from Youngjae and exchanged it for the money the man had in his hand.

“Forgive me for commenting, but you have a lot of tattoos,” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom and Kunpimook had wandered off now that they had paid for their coffee with croissants so Youngjae tried to avoid conversation by filling the brewing pots and the back and generally fiddling around to look busy.

“I do,” the man chuckled. “I’m Jaebum, by the way.”

“Jinyoung. And back here is Youngjae, he helps me out every Saturday.” Youngjae gave a half-hearted wave before busying himself with the pots of coffee in the back. Jinyoung usually took care of most of the talking when he was around so that Youngjae didn’t have to.

“Ah, well he did very well. Recommended me a flavor that I hope will be my new favourite,” Jaebum replied. Jinyoung smiled and continued to ask Jaebum about the tattoos on his arm - did they hurt, when did he get them, why did he get them. Jinyoung was a very curious man and had no inhibitions when it came to asking questions.

“I could never get a tattoo,” Jinyoung said, shaking his head. “It would hurt me too much. Youngjae said he wants a tattoo though.”

“Oh really?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow as Youngjae looked up when he heard his name. “What do you want, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Youngjae shrugged. “He said he hasn’t decided yet but he has the most creative mind, so I know it’ll be something beautiful that means a lot to him,” Jinyoung told Jaebum, saving Youngjae from having to stutter through a description and explanation.

“Well, if you finally settle on an idea,” Jaebum began, reaching into a pocket in his jeans to pull out a small business card, “Give me a call and I’ll see what I can do for you, yeah?” Jinyoung, who was closer, took the card and handed it to Youngjae. Jaebum’s tattoos made more sense after Youngjae had read the card; he was a tattoo artist.

“I will see you around, Jaebum,” Jinyoung waved, and Youngjae copied his boss’ movements after slipping the business card into his back pocket. He would have to look at it when he was home.


End file.
